Amazed
by hot-chick1
Summary: Ok this is basically pointless fluff and sex. I got to thinking about when they always got into a fight, what would happen if one stumbled or tripped onto the other? And what would happen if one of the two let it slip that they were gaybi? YukixKyo


Authors Note/Summary: Ok this is basically pointless fluff and sex. I came up with this idea why reading fanfictions and looking at REALLY hot fanart pics of Yuki and Kyo together! I got to thinking about when they always got into a fight, what would happen if one stumbled or tripped onto the other? I mean would they pull away? Would they stare longingly into the others eyes? What? And what would happen if one of the two let it slip that they were gay/bi? How would the other respond? That some stuff the maw over in your head while you read this story of mine. By the way, they are in their last year of school. I believe this is going to be a one shot unless I get reviews tell me to continue it. So happy reading.

* * *

**Amazed  
**_By: hot-chick1  
_Couple: Yuki/Kyo

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"You Damn Rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki. Yet again the two were in a fight. Shigure popped his head into the living room to see what the racked was about. He then finally noticed that the two may have been fighting but they were closer than any normal fighting pair.

'Hmm... I wonder why I never saw it before.' Shigure stated to himself, "Those two really do care for one another." He then got his perverted grin on his face and continued to interrupt their fight. "Hey boys, please don't wreck my house! Me and Tohru are heading to the market, then we are going to the main house. You two behave and do destroy each other! Me and Tohru will be back late so don't wait up, ok?" With that he left and wondered what would happen if anything.

As Yuki heard the door slam shut the put his guard down a little. 'Why do we always have to fight? I don't want to anymore!' He turned around and was heading to his room when Kyo grabbed his hand to stop him. 'Did he just...' Yuki thought as he turned to face him, blushing a little, looking at their hands.

Kyo looked down as well and blushed, "We... we... WE AREN'T FINISHED YET!" Kyo screamed feeling awkward.

"Get you damn filthy hands off me!"

"Well excuse me, I thought that the 'Great Prince Yuki' never ran away from a fight!"

"You want to finish this then fine!" With that Yuki gave him a very nice round house kick to the cheek and sent him flying into the couch. "There, happy? I just thought I'd let you off easy this time." With that said Yuki headed to his room. Once in, he took off his school uniform and slipped on the pajama's. 'Why the hell did I blush!' He thought on the for a few minutes. "NO!" He almost screamed, 'There's no way in hell... I mean, yeah, I'm gay but not him! No way in hell!' Yuki lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. The image of Kyo grabbing his hand and the cute little blush the spread across his cheeks made him smile. Yuki shook he head, "there's no way! I can't like that damn cat!" He then gt up to turn on his favorite radio station and they were playing the one song that he knew in English on the station. "Why kami! Why must you do this to me!" The song Amazed by Lonestar was playing and he understood the lyrics to it for he had taken English in school. He gave into his emotions and sighed, letting a smile creep onto his face. "Ok, so maybe I do like him. So what there's no way he likes me.'

He walked over to the body mirror in his room and looked at himself. 'I think I want to dress up.' With that he was off to his closet, he dug to the back and pulled out a school uniform. This wasn't his uniform it was a girl's uniform, he put it on and looked at himself and finally realized the he was cute. He had let his hair grow out and it was to his waist like his brothers. His eyes have brighten since their first year and his lips were a lot fuller and a lot more pouty. He really did look like a girl. "Ok, i really do like the damn cat." He said out loud wishing that Kyo could see him like this. "I look so pretty." He smiled thinking of what he wanted Kyo to do to him. "Kyo ..." He said with a sigh.

* * *

Kyo sat in the front room, 'why the hell did I do that!' He lied down on the couch. He has always like Yuki, ever since they were kids. He always thought that he was kinda cute but he'd never admit it. 'He don't like me.' He turned over on his side and thought, 'Maybe I should tell him. I mean the worst he can do is tell me no, right?' He got up and headed toward Yuki's room. When he got to the door he heard something strange. 

"Oh Kyo, your such a tease!" It was Yuki, but he was sounding like a giggling little school girl. Kyo opened the door to see Yuki putting lip gloss on. Yuki looked over and almost went in to shock, "Kyo! What... What the hell are you doing in here!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kyo stated motioning to the schoolgirl uniform and lip gloss.

"Well, you see, um... I um... well..." Yuki was at a loss for words, for the first time, someone had caught him doing this and he didn't come up with a lie to get him out of it. He sighed and lowered his head, "Kyo, I have something to tell you." He was glad that he lowered his head, he could feel the blush raise on his cheeks.

"I have something that I need to tell you too."

"You go first."

"No, no you. You said something first." Kyo said looking into his eyes, noticing that he had also put on a little eyeshadow. 'That really makes his eyes look really cute.'

"Lets say it at the same time."

"Fine."

"One the count of three?"

"Sure."

"One..." Yuki started.

"Two.." Kyo chimed in.

"Three! I LIKE YOU!" They said in unison. They were both blushing madly.

"You really like me?" Yuki asked as he walked up to him. Tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. Does this mean were going out or something?"

"I don't know, do you want to?"

"Sup to you. I don't care either way." ( -- lie)

"Well ok but you have to give me a kiss!"

"WAIT! What the hell, why?" Kyo blushed harder.

"So that I know that your telling me the truth and not playing with my emotions." Yuki said placing a hands on Kyo's shoulders.

Without knowing it, Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and pulled him closer. "Why the hell would I lie!" He yelled at Yuki, who flinched and let a tear roll down his cheek. Kyo had never seen this side of him before. So weak and defenseless. Kyo pulled him closer and kissed the tear that had fallen away.

"Kyo, on my lips not my cheek." Yuki blushed.

Kyo blushed brighter than his hair. "Are you sure you want me? I mean I am the cat." Yuki said nothing, he pulled Kyo down to him and he kissed his neck, nipping him twice before pulling away. Kyo grabbed Yuki's chin and tilted it up to him. "Yuki, I ... I've always liked you, even loved you. Ever since we were kids."

"Then why did you fight with me?"

"Because I didn't know if you liked me that way." Kyo stated nuzzling Yuki's neck. Yuki let a little purr escape the back of his throat. "Mm... you can purr? I like that."

"Yeah I've learned how by listening to you." Yuki continued. Kyo pulled away from nuzzling him to put his forehead on Yuki's. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Kyo the closed his eyes and moved toward Yuki's lips. He stopped just a whisper away from touching those glossy lips of Yuki's, giving him enough time to retreat if he really wanted. Kyo opened his eyes slightly to see the Yuki wasn't pulling away. Instead he was closing his eyes leaned in the rest of the way. Their lips met in what was a fairy tale kiss. It was soft and sweet.

Kyo pulled away only to pin Yuki against the wall. Yuki looked confused until he looked at his lovers erect member, pushing against his usual cargo pants. Yuki then, for the first time, really looked at Kyo. He was about a half of a foot taller than he was and was very tan compared to himself. He had deep crimson eyes the glowed with passion and lust after the boy in front of him. His hair was his normal hairstyle but it was a deeper red than before. Kyo was a very handsome young man, and Yuki liked it. Yuki the noticed that Kyo was panting. Wanting to play the innocent game considering the outfit he was in, "Kyo-kyo? What's the matter?"

"You, I've never felt this about you, but I like it. And what's with the "Kyo-kyo" stuff? Only schoolgirls say that!"

"Well I am a schoolgirl see?" Yuki then slipped out and spun around, posing in one of the cute little girly poses.

Kyo's eye fell on the vision in front of him, it was like Yuki was a totally different person. His hair was sliver and to his waist giving him a very feminine look. That didn't include how soft his skin was to the touch or his soft features making him look more like a girl than Tohru. His Eyes were a violet and sparkled with the dusk light shining in the window, casting it's warm light upon the gentle features of Yuki. "Yeah your a school girl alright." Kyo smiled. He pounced on Yuki and pined him to his bed.

"Kyo, what are you doing?" Yuki asked still playing the innocent game.

"Taking you!" With that Kyo took Yuki's mouth, biting his bottom lip making Yuki his in pain. Kyo then soothed it with kisses running his tongue over Yuki's bottom lip demanding entrance. Yuki allowed him and Kyo explored his entire mouth, mapping ever part in his mind, tasting every inch, devouring him like he had nothing to eat in years. Kyo lead trails of hot steaming kisses along Yuki's jawline and down his neck. Nipping every once and while getting exciting whimpers and gasps out of the boy beneath him.

Yuki, not wanting to be submissive, was trying to get up to play as well but was held down by Kyo's strong embrace. "Oh no you don't! You started acting innocent, your gonna finish!" Kyo then bit into Yuki's neck not realizing how hard he actually had. When he pulled away he saw a fairly large love bite. Yuki was getting tired of acting innocent and was trying to pull away so he can how some fun as well. "I guess I'm gonna have to tie you down huh?" He then pulled the tie off of Yuki's uniform and tied his hands above his head and to the bed frame. "I'm, having fun with my innocent school 'girl', and you can't stop me." Kyo the pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned Yuki's blazer to reveal a very small frame. Kyo almost drooled. He bent down and lapped at Yuki's collar bone like a cat lapping up milk.

Yuki squirmed and tried to get free. What Kyo was doing to him was sending sparks up and down his spine, making him whimper and moan. Kyo looked up and love the site. Yuki was finally in his control. He trailed down his slender body and allowed his tongue to trail the whole way. When he got to Yuki's skirt he paused for a moment, "Now, should I just look up your skirt like a perverted little boy to rip it off of you?" He lifted the tail of the skirt to reveal that he was even wearing ladies panties. "Boy, when you dress up you 'Dress Up'." Kyo smiled seductively. Leaving the skirt on he pulled the panties off using only his teeth.

"Kyo ..." Yuki moaned.

"Oh yes, Yuki. I like it when you moan my name." Kyo almost demanded. Yuki had never seen this side of Kyo and it was turning him on. Kyo look down and saw a 'tent' under Yuki's skirt. "My my Yuki-chan, look at what I found!" He said as he pushed his skirt up to view his fully erect member. "Mm I wonder the you taste like?"

"No Kyo not that!" Yuki begged as he saw Kyo place his mouth over his penis. Kyo blew warm air over the tip making Yuki shiver from pleasure and anticipation. Kyo licked ever so softly on tip my him shiver again, pre-juices seeping out. Kyo licked it up licking his lips afterward.

"Yum Yuki your good." He said leaning up, "You should try..." Kyo leaned in and kissed him hard. Yuki responded by trying to deepen the kiss. Kyo pulled away before he could though.

"Kyo-kyo please? I need..." Yuki begged. Kyo grinned and went back to back to his toucher. This time he took the tip in his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip. "Kyo-kyo ... Ahhh... Please? I need you!" With that Kyo plunged Yuki shaft deep into his mouth causing Yuki to moan deeply. Kyo pulled his mouth of Yuki's shaft only to replace it with his hand. "Kyo... ahh yes right there, like that! Mm."

"Yuki-chan... do you like it when I touch you here? Does it feel good? You want it faster don't you. You know your a little slut!" Kyo said in a seductive breathy voice, right in Yuki's ear.

"Oh, Kyo-kyo! I wanna cum!"

"Well then tell me how bad you want it."

"PLEASE!" Yuki almost screamed.

Kyo took off his own pants finally and threw them on the floor. Kyo untied Yuki from the bed frame only to place him at his penis. "Suck!" He stated, his voice laced with passion and lust. His eye's burned with desire for the silvered-haired beauty lying in front of him. Yuki took Kyo in his mouth and suckled him. "That's it get my wet." Kyo pulled Yuki away and lied him on his bed. He leaned up to Yuki and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry if this hurts." And he placed his penis at Yuki's opening.

Yuki braced himself what was going to happen, as Kyo pushed in Yuki thought that his inside were being ripped out. "Kyo-kyo. It... hurts!" Tears streamed down the slender face. Kyo leaned up and lick them away.

"I'm sorry. You let me know when your ready." He said gently. When Yuki was ready he pushed his hips into Kyo's and started to move slightly. "Oh so my little slut wants to play now huh?" he said as he tied Yuki to the bed again. Kyo started a slow pace to see how his lover would react. Yuki loved the feeling and started to feel something building in the pit of his stomach, it wasn't strong but he want it more and more with each pass thrust. Kyo quickened the pace watching Yuki as his expressions went from content to lust. Kyo could see that Yuki was getting close so he thrust harder and harder. He let one of his hands on Yuki's hip slide to play with Yuki's member, thrusting in time with his thrusts. Yuki was now panting . His muscles are tensing, his breath is accelerating, his penis is bulging and his balls are tightening. K yo keep the pace and Yuki came all over himself and Kyo. He soon after came inside Yuki. "So... I take it... this was... your first... time... huh?" Kyo managed to pant out.

"Yeah, yours?"

"Yeah."

"Kyo?"

"Yeah, Yuki?"

"Let's stay like this always, ok?"

"Sure."

The two held each other close oblivious to the fact that they were watched by Shigure. "I knew it. I knew those two would get together." He smiled and walked to his own room. "So Tohru, where were we?" He asked seeing Tohru looking at him in his bed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

DUN DUN DUN! Well what do you think? Please be nice? This is my first Yoai and I'm not real sure how I did. I need feed back. Well Love ya all and remember to R/R! 


End file.
